Being a Hostage Looked Way Cooler on Baywatch
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: During a stakeout, Shawn and Juliet become the captives of a group of smugglers. Their lives are in danger and emotions in turmoil. Shules, AU in a way, where Abby breaks up with him differently. Mostly designed to improve my h/c, so enjoy.
1. Cold Shower Tuesdays

_Ow. Fuck. Hurts. _These were the first thoughts that floated in Shawn's barely conscious mind. He wanted to go back to sleep, his head was killing him. Really. He wished he could cut it off, but that seemed counter-productive._ Maybe I should open my eyes, that seems like the next step once you wake up._

_Shit. Stupid idea._

The light was blinding. It made the pounding in the back of his head increase. As if the pain bunnies suddenly found meth._ Ha, that was kind of funny. Maybe Jules would like to hear that joke._

_Jules!_

The grogginess faded and Shawn blinked furiously. Where was she? She was with him earlier on the stake out. Had something happened? Yes! That was it! He had stupidly gotten out of the car to buy them some coffee, flirted a little with the barista, and then something must've happened as he was walking back. Yes, pain in the back of his head, a yell, and then blackness! He was knocked unconscious! But what about Juliet? Was she who yelled? Or did she stay in the car?

As his vision gradually cleared, Shawn took in his surroundings. Contrary to his first impression it was lit only by one light bulb jutting out of a plaster wall. The room was a gross grey/green color and looked like it wasn't taken care of well. There weren't many objects laying around, except for one empty box he would have to examine later. He could feel that his hands were tied together as were his feet. Thankfully he wasn't gagged. But this proved he was a hostage. Fun. The only distinguishable shape in the blank room was... Juliet!

"Jules! Juliet! Are you ok?" He was frantically crawling and squirming to reach her prone figure. His too-observant eyes instantly sweeped over the torn fabric of her blazer's arms, the disheveled state of her bun which was falling apart, the bruisings on her knuckles and forearms, and the marks around her neck suggesting attempted (or successful) strangulation. She had obviously gotten out of the safety of the car to defend him and catch the perp. Her hands and feet were tied like Shawn's. She wasn't moving...

"Jules, wake up, tell me you're ok." Shawn whispered as his bound hands tried to roll her onto her back. She groaned in pain, but to Shawn it was the best sound in the world.

"Hey Jules, you're awake! I'm afraid I got sidetracked getting the coffee. Welcome to our living quarters for the time being." He said as cheerfully as he could. Jules moaned again.

"Anyone ever tell you your voice sucks in the morning?" He noticed how raspy and painful it sounded for her to talk.

"Yes actually, some find my chipper attitude to be a bit abrasive. I would have died years ago if I ever woke up early enough to visit Lassie before his morning coffee." This brought Shawn a soft snort of laughter from the blonde.

"What happened? You — you were attacked!" Jules tried to sit up but stopped with a hiss. A frightened Shawn put his hands over her stomach.

"I'm fine, he just hit me with some metal thing in the back of the head. It's happened before. But you got in a real fight. Can I look at you?" Had the situation not been so serious Shawn would try to make that sound dirtier. As it was, Jules still blushed but she nodded. He carefully pulled up the red sweater she was wearing, skillful eyes sweeping the skin for anything serious, until right beneath her bra. He could feel a small shiver as he gently moved her shirt up, but ignored it completely, in shock at what he found. On the left side of her torso there was a lot of bruising along her ribs. She might've been hit either with the metal thing or with the guy's fists. Shawn gingerly placed his hands on it, relieved when it wasn't abnormally warm (possibly indicating no internal bleeding), and nothing was sticking out at a strange angle. That coupled with the fact that she seemed to be breathing normally suggested that the ribs weren't broken, but probably fractured. He relayed the good news. Jules nodded and Shawn pulled her sweater back down. "You can keep lying down, there's no rush. Apparently we have cooties." Jules nodded again with a wince. Shawn however was still examining her, mostly taking in her neck. "They strangled you? That's how they got you unconscious so you couldn't kick their ass? Don't nod this time, I know they both hurt but it's better if you speak." She swallowed.

"Yes, I rushed out when you went down, he came at me with the pipe, I dodged and punched, he got me in the side, I fell, he closed around my throat, I blacked out." She sounded so hoarse, but the self-derision was still obvious from her tone. Shawn felt guilt flood through him, growing stronger with each pound of his head.

_If I hadn't needed coffee for a stake out_ —thump—_ if I hadn't blown our cover _—thump— _if I hadn't wasted time flirting _—thump— _if I had paid more attention _—thump— _if I was stronger _—thump— _if I hadn't brought Jules into this_ —thump—_ I wish it was me _—thump.

"I am so sorry Juliet. It's my fault." Maybe that would stop the guilt. "If I hadn't left and blown our cover—"

"No." Her voice was weak and softer than before, but Shawn was listening so desperately to any sound she made. "Not your fault. Cops need coffee all the time. Stake outs even more. I should have called Lassiter and Gus."

"They'll figure it out soon enough, they're smart-ish and they know where we were. Once we don't check in they'll follow our tracks from there. Absolutely nothing to worry about. And at this rate our lovely hosts wont even interrupt us! We just have to wait it out." Shawn hoped he sounded reassuring. He was barely conscious of what was coming out of his mouth. But that was what Shawn did: he talked, he joked, and he flirted. In any given situation. There was no guarantee when the others would realize their partners had gone missing. They were all the way across town at the other probable location for the drug deal which obviously was a dud. They could wait all night and never call their phones. And even then the crime scene might not provide any noticeable clues. So far escape wasn't a promising option. They were stuck.


	2. Love Song

"We're gonna be ok. I'm a cop and you've been beat up many times before." Juliet said. Shawn laughed, because what else can you do in a situation like this?

"I'll have you know those chipmunks didn't give me a fair fight. When it's 12 against one..." Shawn continued with his ridiculously fake story which he knew Juliet didn't believe in a second. But she played along, making the right noises at the appropriate times, asking questions to further the plot. All that time Juliet was lying on the cold floor with a fractured rib and abrasions on her neck and Shawn going on and on not realizing he had dried blood on the back of his head. Unfortunately there came the inevitable silence after the story petered out. Shawn was beginning to feel sleepy and judging by the fact that Juliet's eyelids were drooping so was she. He had no idea what time it was or when they'd last eaten. There was no way to tell in this blank little bubble, so why bother worrying? He lay down next to her (leaving a respectable distance between them for her sake) on his side to avoid the cut on his head, face turned toward the woman beside him.

"I'm scared Shawn." Juliet whispered simply. She didn't dare tell him it wasn't her she was afraid for. What good would it do?

Shawn wished he could brush the hair out of her face, that he could rub her cheeks with his thumb, that he could gently kiss her burdens away. But all he could do was move his hands to touch her shoulder and hope that she understood. He listened as her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep. Shawn needed to sleep as well, but he much preferred guarding his friend. However... soon he was out like a light.

~*-*-*-*-*~

_Did I slip into a coma? Did Jules? Was there a coma involved? _Again, Shawn Spencer has odd thoughts when he wakes up. This time there was less fogginess and memory lapses, but more pain. _Ow ow ow!_

Someone was making a lot of noise. Shawn wanted to make them shut up, but it sounded familiar. Wait, that was his name. It sounded urgent. He should probably wake up.

There was the familiar voice coming from the familiar blonde who was... being carried out of the room by two unfamiliar men, one at the feet one at her hands. She was kicking and fighting and yelling for Shawn but the bindings prevented a lot. Fueled by adrenaline, Shawn crawled as fast as he could to the man holding her writhing legs. With his hands balled into fists, he swung his arms like a baseball bat into the man's knee. The man howled in pain and dropped Juliet's ankles. In a stunning move, Juliet pulled her hands free from his compatriot and after the sudden drop, brough her fists down on the man's foot and then up again to sock him in the groin! Thank you Academy!

The man Shawn hit kicked him in the stomach. It was pain and suffocation all in one. Stars burst in front of his eyes. Jules was calling his name but Shawn could do nothing but lie on the floor. Meanwhile the sounds of Juliet's struggles were growing softer, and ceased with a bang and several clicks.

Shawn breathed in and out. In and out. There were tears threatening to escape. He shut his eyes tightly. Couldn't cry. He couldn't cry. Shawn knew what had happened, the sound of the only door and the absence of Juliet's fighting or concern made it very clear._ They took her. Why couldn't they have taken me? Please don't let her get hurt..._

Shawn opened his eyes once the pain in his stomach had mostly subsided. The emptiness in the room felt like another blow to the stomach. Swallowing fear, Shawn tried to look at the thing binding his ankles together. It was duct tape. There was hope. Shawn set to work loosening it, ignoring the pain caused by being bent over and the escalating worry. After several long minutes of hard work he was free enough to move around. He stood up, very wobbly and light-headed, and shuffled over to the box that first caught his eye. Only cardboard, so not much of a weapon. The writing was in another language, Swedish from what he could tell. It fit with the assumption that the smugglers were foreign. It was odd, he'd never really picture Sweden as a drug smuggling kind of nation. Oh well. Nothing new to work with. That was his last hope.

He wouldn't be able to tell how long he waited, slumped on the floor, leaning against the grey wall in defeat. He thought he should be hungry by now, but his stomach protested violently at the idea. The wait felt like forever. He wished it could've been longer once the door opened...

The monsters threw her in like she was nothing. She landed with a sickening thud on the unforgiving floor. The door closed immediately after, before Shawn could even get out a curse. Jules moaned.

"It's alright Jules, it's ok. They're gone. You're safe now, you're with me." Shawn shuffled over to her as she started to crawl towards his voice. She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

The beautiful face of Juliet O'Hara was now a wet tearful mess. She was badly bruised on the sides of her face. From the way she was crawling something was wrong with her right arm. Shawn reached her and noticed that she was untied. Jules extended her left hand to him, which he awkwardly took in his two bound ones.

"Hey, it's alright now. How you doin'?" He spoke softly and gently. Juliet clasped his hand and took steadying breaths.

"They... wanted information... on witness..." Shawn nodded and moved closer to her.

"Do you think you're able to undo this tape on my wrists?" Juliet looked at them in desperation, then back at his face.

"Broke my arm, I'll try with one hand..." Shawn bit back bile and nodded. Jules seemed reluctant to let go of his hands, but set to work feel around for a crease. Shawn scrutinized her purpled face, trying to find the lovely woman beneath it.

_What if something happens to her before Lassie saves us? Or me..._

Shawn Spencer was not the self-sacrificing type. Nor was he particularly brave. He had been known to run screaming from creepy things like a little girl on occasion. But right now, looking over Juliet's pained face, Shawn didn't give a damn what these men did to him. As long as she got out safe.


	3. A Dustland Fairytale

"Found it." Her voice was tired but excited. Shawn grinned, not so much with her progress but more with the sound of her voice.

"Great, I bet you're a master at opening DVD's, which I personally think deserves to be an olympic sport." Even in her state, Jules gave her signature amused/exasperated look, which made Shawn feel even lighter. After a few more minutes of fiddling, Juliet began to unwrap the silver tape. It was difficult and painful for both of them but eventually it was off! Shawn rubbed them, relishing the flow of blood now flowing to his fingers. Juliet was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How bad is it?" Shawn asked still looking at his hands. She shifted again.

"Mostly just hit my face... but when I wouldn't tell them anything after an hour... they warned me they'd be back... broke my arm clean."

"Can I see?" Juliet briefly noticed how tender he was being. It was slightly unlike him. Juliet nodded. Shawn moved around to her side. He carefully rolled up her sleeve, though it still made her wince. The way it was twisted unnaturally made Shawn grimace in anger.

"It's going to be alright, you might borrow Lassie's sling for a while, but everything's going to be fine. I wont let them hurt you anymore." Juliet looked at him from her half sitting position. She hated the situation they were currently in, but the way he was concerned for her injuries, it might be worth it.

"Thank you." Juliet mumbled. "You're a good doctor." Bit flirty, but who cares...

"Well, you've played nurse before, only seems fair this way." Juliet smiled and laid her head on the floor.

"Sleepy..." Shawn was leaning over her now, looking more worried than Juliet liked to see him.

"Wait, try to stay with me Jules."

"Not goin' anywhere..." He was holding her hand now, thankfully her left, and hovering over her face.

"You might have a concussion, open your eyes for me Jules." She scoffed.

"Didn't hit that hard. I thought you had a concussion, not me. But if you'll let me sleep." Shawn inspected her eyes, feeling relieved when they looked normal. He sighed and placed a gentle kiss to her hair. He moved to sit by the door, but her hand dragged him down to lay next to her. Shawn obliged, avoiding the broken arm.

"We're not dead just yet." Juliet mumbled as she fell asleep. This statement made Shawn's head snap around to stare at her still figure.

"You're going to be ok Juliet." He assured the sleeping girl. The only response was for Juliet to turn her head a little in his direction. Shawn closed his eyes.

~*-*-*-*-*~

He woke up again, frightened and disoriented. It took a minute for him to realize that Juliet was still next to him, still asleep. Shawn brushed the hair out of her swollen face.

"Hey Jules, you wanna wake up?" He rubbed his thumb against her forehead, and she blinked her eyes open.

"What's wrong!" She sat up slightly, looking back and forth assessing for danger. Shawn gently pushed her back onto the floor by her lovely clavicle and she relaxed.

"Everything's ok, I just want to be ready when they come back this time. How's your face feel?" She was glaring at him.

"How's it look Shawn?" Shawn gave her that infectious grin. It looked awful; the purple had faded a bit into that sickening green-yellow color and her cheeks had swollen up more.

"Beautiful as ever. As if you could look anything less."

"That must be why I can't move my mouth without it hurting like hell then, my muscles can't take all that beauty 24/7." Shawn winced at that.

"It should have been me." His voice sounded desperate and forlorn, the guilt he felt now very obvious to Juliet. The tough girl softened.

"Shawn, I'm a detective. I'm prepared to die everyday. Yeah, I'd love to live to 120, I'm not going to lie, but I make it my job to go into life threatening situations. I would die for that witness. But you are a civilian and—"

"Oh come on!"

"No Shawn, it's true. It's my responsibility to make sure you don't get hurt in here. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you anyways."

"I absolutely forbid you to protect me."

"Too bad." They sat in silence for a long time after that. Shawn was sitting on her left side looking down over the woman still lying on the floor. She did still look pretty.

"So... besides this little disaster, how's life been treating you?" Shawn acted so nonchalant it was overkill.

"Not much to report." Juliet let out a small breath in pain. "You?"

"Same I ..... Abigail dumped me though, that's something."

"Oh." Juliet didn't really know what to say. "Why? When?"

"She said something like I didn't spend enough time with her on proper dates. I dunno, she had a lot of reasons actually. It was weeks ago." Shawn didn't sound very sad about the break up, he sounded more like it didn't matter. He didn't dare tell her that Abby had mentioned her in the breakup speech.

"You didn't say anything. I'm sorry." Shawn laughed down at her.

"Would you have wanted to know?" He was teasing now. "It really wasn't a big deal, I understood. Besides, the entire relationship was more like a test to see if I could grow up. I think she figured that out..." Shawn looked lost in contemplation. Juliet just watched him in silence. He seemed almost mature about the whole thing. He certainly had been mature after she asked him out. _We could both die here. We should at least be doing something meaningful._


	4. Low feat TPain

"I really am sorry things didn't work out between you two. She was nice."

"Yeah, hope she finds someone who can love her back. Not someone who's just a risky move." He was looking at her now, their faces about a foot apart.

"Some risks are worth taking." Juliet looked right back into his eyes as she spoke softly. Maybe this was wrong, but how could something she'd been trying to repress for 4 years possibly be meaningless?

"I'm a mistake." But he was closer than a minute ago. How had that happened?

"Some mistakes are worth making." Juliet's head had lifted off the floor just an inch, tilting up to match his. Shawn was very close, his eyelids didn't want to stay up, and he was so close! But he held back. Shawn knew he wasn't the best person, and could he really put Jules through that? And what if she didn't really feel the same, and this was all just because they could die any second. He didn't want any more heartbreak from Jules. It would hurt to much to rebuild the platonic barriers he had managed to make when he was with Abby, and now seemed to be crumbling to dust.

"You know, a big part of me really wanted to slap you after the 'close talking' fiasco." Juliet whispered, and Shawn began to reluctantly pull away. He knew it wouldn't work, he just knew...

"Because you didn't just do it." Her left hand grabbed Shawn's chin and pulled it down. Shawn's lips obligingly met hers. He was very careful, and very gentle, due to the trauma her face had suffered. She tasted so sweet (despite the salty sting of blood) and Shawn couldn't resist trying to slip his tongue in her lips. Jules parted them with a soft sigh. The kiss may not have been in the ideal circumstances but... it wasn't pretty much perfect. It was perfectly perfect.

"Hope we do this again... sometime when I can properly move my mouth." Jules whispered between kisses. Shawn smiled against her. Juliet was so happy the pain didn't seem to matter any more. All she wanted was more of Shawn. He was being so tender, not wanting to cause her any discomfort, but all Jules wanted was to jump him and kiss him senseless. It was very hard to stop herself. No! He was pulling away! Why the hell would he do that when Jules had been wanting this since... who knows how long! Juliet groaned and Shawn chuckled as he lay down on her left, much closer this time so he could take her hand.

"I know I'm irresistible Jules," Juliet gave him her fiercest glare, "but it's better we keep our wits about us. Besides, I don't want to make your injuries worse. Then who knows how long 'til I can kiss you properly!"

"Oh alright, but I demand a snuggle." Jules grumbled. "My left arm is perfectly fine, it's just my right and my rib and my face. But you can still come closer on this side." Shawn grinned.

"Well if you insist." He shifted a little so his head was barely touching her hair and their arms were pressed together, hands clasped tight. Shawn could smell her hair; a light fruity scent like peaches that completely entranced him.

"I have a few basic rules for dating." Juliet announced. Shawn tried to stifle his laughter, but they were so close she must have felt the shuddering.

"Name it!"

"Number one: monogamy."

"Duh."

"I'm serious. It's really important to me and with your flirtatious nature—"

"I've never cheated on a girl. Ever. And I never will. Next?"

"Alright. Number two: professionalism. I've worked hard to be seen as a detective and not just a pretty blonde. So at work we have to keep things normal. Not that we wont tell people, I mean I want to, we have to tell the Chief, but—"

"Got it Jules, no major displays of public affection at the station. Or crime scenes. It might be insensitive to be flirting with a dead body in the room."

"You've done it before."

"Oh. Well, that's gonna have to change." It was so nice, sitting and talking as if everything was normal.

"Rule number 3: no Shakespeare quotes. It's not funny or cute and it's seriously overdone."

"I already figured that, why do you think in all that time chasing you I never started reciting?"

"You didn't seem the Shakespeare type."

"Oh really? 'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou—'"

"Yes, yes, you've proven your point, now stick to the rule! ...but man that was impressive... Anyway. Those are my requirements. Think you can stick to them? Or do you think I'm a compulsive crazy person now?"

"Not at all. They're perfectly reasonable. Now I have some rules for you too!" Juliet raised an eyebrow which Shawn could feel from the shift in her hairline. It tickled.

"Interesting. Do go on." Another hiss of pain was let out after those words.

"Number one: no self-sacrifice."

"Can't promise that. Next."

An annoyed sigh. "Fine, number two: never get jealous of Gus."

"You two spend an awful amount of time together. I overheard a rookie talking about how cute it was to see a bi-racial gay couple nowadays."

"Moving on. Number three: must love pineapple. Nonnegotiable."

"I was expecting that one. But there's no way I'm having some pineapple related food everyday like you."

"Ugh. So you're zero for three huh."

"Yup. Why do you like me again?" Shawn pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Oh there are plenty of reasons."

"Good answer." Mumbled Juliet. "Where do you think Carlton is now?" Shawn feigned offense.

"Thinking of your partner when sharing an intimate moment with me? I'm very insulted." Juliet gave the best slap she could to his arm with her left hand.

"You know what I mean."

"Probably at the station, pouring over files on these smugglers, and shouting at some poor officer to fetch him some coffee. Gus is probably at his other office trying to escape the crushing loneliness that my absence has caused him. Definitely calling Lassie every few minutes to see if there's any news. That, or they're both in Lassie's maroon sedan on their way to rescue us right now."

"I like option B better." Jules said, voice extremely soft but not out of sadness, just weakness.

"Me too."


	5. 22

Shawn looked down at Juliet's head resting near his shoulder. "You sound tired, Jules. You must be in a lot of pain, too. Maybe you should try and get some more sleep. I'll stay up and watch for our captors."

"I'm fine." Jules protested. It was made less effective by the yawn she tried to stifle.

"Don't worry about anything. It'll be ok if you sleep for a few hours. There's no reason to torture yourself." She shook her head slightly.

"No, just... talk to me..." It pained him to hear Jules sound so weak.

"Did you know there are over 400 stars in the universe?" Damn, he'd already used that once.

"Actually it's more like 70 with 7 sets of zeros after that. Hmm, million billion? Billion billion?" She mused weakly, briefly moving the fingers of her left hand to keep track. Shawn's eyebrows raised in admiration.

"So... I was right. Over 400." Juliet made a pitiful attempt at a laugh. It failed miserably due to the fact that she was wheezing now. Shawn decided to keep talking. "If I told you I really have to pee what would you do?"

"Stab you... in the bladder..."

"That's not very nice. I'd probably die of infection and internal stuff." Her eyes closed involuntarily. She was exhausted.

"Starving. No more talk... of bodily functions..."

"Alright, lets play a game. Zebras or lions?"

"...lions."

"Are you sure, cause male lions are polygamists who are only awake for a few hours and eat most of what the women brought home."

"Fine, zebras then."

The game continued on, with Shawn always adding his two cents to whatever Juliet chose. Eventually Jules got tired of it.

"My turn... me or Gus?"

"That's not fair. Either I piss off my future girlfriend or you have blackmail material."

"I'm your future girlfriend now?" Shawn frowned.

"Well it's possible I misinterpreted that kiss and you were just out of saliva and needed a refill."

"That's disgusting. And I would've thought that... would make the future part... unnecessary."

"What seriously?"

"Ugh... you're so adorably insecure..."

"Men are never adorable."

"That's too bad... cause you're definitely adorable." Her voice was becoming a mumble and her eyes were still closed. Shawn brought his hand up to brush her hair and she made a soft sound of contentment, which felt out of place in their situation. She was soon asleep. Several minutes passed of Shawn just stroking her hair until the door opened again.

"Take me," he said as he twisted around to face them. "I'm a psychic, I know everything." Juliet was murmuring as she began to wake up. The men complied with the apparent offer to talk. Shawn was lifted up by the arms and pulled out the room. A last desperate noise came from the room before the door closed and the locks clicked.

Shawn's eyes swept over the corridor while his mind began counting the steps he took. _32... 33..._ There were several doors on each side of the hall, all soundproofed and all identical. _49... 50..._ It was most likely underground, judging by the lack of windows and the numerous vents everywhere. _Another step... 64... another step away from Jules..._

The hallway opened out into a large room. They had obviously reached the end of the line. There were many more boxes, now intermingled with wooden crates that carried the larger of their smuggled goods. The most noticeable feature of the room was it's occupants. A balding guy who looked like a businessman coming off heroin had been pacing before Shawn had arrived, and two distinguished European men were standing off to the side. Shawn knew they had to be Swedish suppliers by the gold short cross one of them was fingering around his neck in nervousness. The haggard and on edge business man stepped forward to Shawn, his tone venomous.

"So, can't bare to watch the pretty blonde take the beatings so you offer yourself up. Well too bad, my men found her badge and we know she's the one we want. You don't concern me at all, you're just alive in case we need any more incentive to get the girl to talk." The man was clearly losing it, he was just talking to himself now. Clearly the pressure to find the leak before the identities of his suppliers was revealed was taking a toll on this man. He had to be the boss; well not really, more like the middle man.

"I know just as much about this case as she does," Shawn was proud of his voice, it's evenness betraying nothing of the fear and rage inside of him. "Possibly more. I'm a psychic, so any information might just find it's way inside my head." The man let out a nervous laugh that still conveyed the cruelty it often held.

"I don't take stock in that voodoo astral crap. You're not going to bullshit your way into playing the hero. You're not a cop." Shawn leaned as far forward as the two imposing clamps on his arms would allow.

"Those investors over there think you've screwed the operation up big time." The man stiffened and took a threatening step towards him. "Kidnapping gets too messy for the low profile you were supposed to keep. Not to mention you let some informant get to the police in the first place. They have to replace you, and in this business, they don't give pink slips!" The last word was barely out of his mouth before his jaw was knocked to the right with a sickening crunch. _Pain sucks. So do right hooks._


	6. Smile Lines

The guy's breathing was labored as he struggled to regain his cool. Shawn felt the swelling and knew with too much certainty that his jaw was at least fractured. He tried to gently move it but a shooting pain stopped that crazy idea. Shawn studied the man who was now wringing his hands. The only way he could waste their time, time they could be hurting Jules instead, was to talk. Which was what Shawn did best.

"S'ruck a ner'e?" Shawn winced at the way the words came out of his mouth. Oh, and the pain. That too.

"Don't talk, you'll make it worse." His eyebrows raised at the apology the words seemed to carry from his captor. An empathetic kidnapper? Who had Juliet beaten just hours earlier?

"I'm no' very good a' 'aking orders. You'll learn tha' abou' me. An' really, you keep giving me mixed signals; firs' you wan' me 'a talk, now—"

"Shut up!" The man was pacing away from Shawn, hand rubbing his exposed scalp vigorously. One of the Swedes said something to him, which the man obviously understood because he reluctantly turned back to Shawn with a scowl, who matched him with a dark look.

"You say you're a psychic and... it could be possible. More importantly you were in the car with the pretty cop," Shawn's eyes narrowed at the man who had no right to compliment his hostage, "So more likely than not you know enough about the leek that we can figure it out. Now, if you enjoy having your head fixed to your neck, you'll tell us what we need to know."

"Wow, decapitation, haven't heard that threat since the 18th centur-EEee..." The fist from one of the burly henchmen on his arms smashing into his stomach forced the last syllable out of Shawn's lungs. The instinctual need to bend over was impossible due to the death grip the two thugs had on his elbows, and Shawn found himself being fully supported by them as his legs didn't have the strength to carry him. Ragged breaths and the pumping of his own frantic heart was all he heard for the next few endless minutes. Another blow ended the stupor, this time the boss-man kicked him in the shin. Hard. Shawn let out a gasping cry of pain and sagged even further to the floor.

"Either you start talking, or we make you a warning to the blonde." Bloodshot hazel eyes met the steely grey of the smuggler. Both were determined.

"Not happening. Like... ever." Came the hoarse yet defiant reply. Anger flashed across the anxious features of the boss, and the man's arm pulled back for another hit. It never landed.

"SBPD!" Came a distant but eerily familiar cry down the hall. The Swedes instantly panicked (even though the letters obviously meant nothing to them) and both started darting around looking for another exit in vain. They were sitting ducks. Lassiter was approaching down the long corridor, advancing upon them every second. The boss looked like a deer caught in headlights, which Shawn had to smirk at. The look on his face however shot the man back into action, pure rage radiating from him. He made some stiff motion to the thug on Shawn's right who must have understood it (there has to be some secret code book for henchmen) because in seconds the man was in front of Shawn, right hand connecting with his left side. Blinding firey pain. Shawn briefly noticed how unusual it was for a fist to hurt so much before the man was pulled forcibly away from him by the not-so-friendly Buzz McNabb. Det. Lassiter was already forcing the bossman to his knees while the other five or so officers rounded up the others. As soon as the second man was removed from his arm, Shawn was off down the hall.

"Spencer!" Called a voice from behind him, but Shawn paid no mind to that direction. _A door... three doors... five..._ That ever-so-clever brain of his was overlaying the memory with the blank hallway, even as Shawn slowed against his will. _39 steps... 38..._ Why wasn't he going faster? _Nine identical doors... eleven..._

"Here! Over here! She's in here!" No, no, his voice was too small. And why was he cold? But the men were following anyway and not soon enough the door was broken off it's hinges.

Juliet was hardly prepared for the sudden entrence. After seeing Shawn's disappearing back she had scrambled to the door, pounding on it until her already bruised knuckles could no longer take it. She knew it was no use, she had already deduced the walls were soundproofed. In hopelessness Jules had crumpled against the wall and had not moved. So... when the door was brought down, it came as a surprise. But the only thing she registered once the intial shock wore off... the crimson spreading from Shawn's left ribs, slowly soaking through his t-shirt and blotting the green button down. Dripping. Blood.

And all she could do was gasp.

"O'Hara! Your arm!" All the men who had rushed into the room guns blazing were focusing on her. Damn them! It was Shawn! They needed to help him! But the words were stuck in her throat, a mangled sob the only thing escaping.

"Don'.....worry...." was all Shawn seemed able to put together. And all at once the cops were staring at him. Shawn took one shaky step toward Jules before the floor was yanked out from under him. Vision faded into a cloud of yellow haze. And the burst of stars that erupted when he hit the floor were the last things Shawn remembered.

And the words started flowing, like him collapsing had thrown the switch.

"No! Shawn, it's alright." She was moving to his side, wiping his cold sweat covered face. Juliet rounded angrily on the officers who were looking confused rather than concerned. They hadn't noticed. "Don't just stand there like idiots! Call the damn ambulance!" Carlton was the first to snap out of it, holding his radio up and unleashing his temper on the dispatcher. The other cops exited to escort the culpruts to the squad cars above ground except Buzz. He knelt down with Juliet who was now brushing the hair out of Shawn's clammy forehead and murmurring soft words to the unconcious man. McNabb put his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to try to stop the bleeding, detective." She nodded shakily. Lassiter and McNabb took Shawn's side and rolled him over onto his back. There was the unmistakable knife wound. Carlton cursed under his breath and Juliet gasped again. She frantically shed her jacket and pressed it against Shawn's ribs, broken arm protesting the strain. McNabb replaced his consoling hand. Lassiter began to pace. Juliet's gaze remained fixed on the man whose blood was still gushing through her fingers. The sirens, barely audible through the layer of concrete between them and the street, were a terrible relief.


	7. Time is All Around

There were people swarming into their tiny bubble of gloom. Someone was trying to pull her off of Shawn, but Juliet frantically pushed them away. Couldn't they see she was the only thing keeping him alive? Couldn't they tell he needed her? But as she felt her partner take her left arm and gently helped her to her feet, telling her useless words upon words, Juliet collapsed into his arms and let the tears flow. Carlton reacted after a few minutes, tentatively placing his arms around her shoulders, allowing the stain forming on his only clean suit. Juliet was oblivious to the paramedics asking to examine her whom her partner scared away with dirty looks. She was oblivious to the men who were now lifting Shawn onto the gurney. She was even oblivious to the sting in her ribs and her arm as she pulled even tighter into Lassiter's embrace.

She needed Shawn.

Juliet wasn't sure how they arrived at the hospital or when. How long had it been? As a cop she had learnt that most trauma patients die in the first 60 minutes, aptly named the Golden Hour. Had the bench mark passed? Even if he was still alive (which he simply had to be) he could still go at any point. A stab wound! Were her fellow officers completely incompetent? Juliet let out a frustrated sigh. She hated waiting rooms. All they left you to do was think. And in a hospital waiting room, the thoughts you were likely to have were not happy.

Gus was here. He was sitting on her left and talking in a deadpan voice. Aparently he couldn't find anything else to do to lessen his anxiety, besides lamaze breathing but Lassiter had already snapped at him about that. Carlton was here too, pacing again, and every once and a while he would flash his badge to the receptionist and demand an update; she wasn't very helpful.

The place they were held captive was an elaborate yet deserted bomb shelter. An hour after they had failed to check in, Gus and Lassiter had moved out from their assigned location and rushed to Shawn and Juliet's. Upon seeing the abandoned car, Lassiter had called in back up while he returned to the witness. The witness, who had been the translator until the head of their operation had learnt enough to understand on his own, had eventually been coerced, none too gently, into revealing that his clients had often referred to a 'bunker' when dealing with people they needed for some reason. Lassiter had gone through the entire list of anything remotely like 'bunkers' and discovered that a large furniture imports corporation had a very skittish manager. He created the large safe house underneath his company, and when asked he would reply 'you can never be too careful.'

Because it seemed suspicious Lassiter looked into it. The witness had named Sweden as one of the heroin suppliers and the furniture imports did work with Sweden, that and the reference to the bunker made it probable cause to the Head Detective. And it was really just a bunker he was breaking into and who needs a search warrant for a bunker? That was at least what Carlton had argued. It was the only lead. They had to take it. The rest was history.

Several people had urged Juliet to be admitted, but she refused until there was news about Shawn's condition. Her physical pain had been dwarfed by fear.

The moment itself was more a blurry haze to Juliet. "...nicked his spleen..." Someone gasped. "He went into shock...crashed...surgery..." Someone was pacing again. "Giving him fluids..." More useless words that didn't seem to make sense to her. "...thankfully missed the celiac artery entirely..." An inquiry.

"...expect a full recovery..."

Exhaustion finally tightened it's grip on her as Juliet sighed in relief and seamlessly slipped into unconsciousness.

~*-*-*-*-*~

Blinking against the blinding light, protesting the return to reality. Garish pale walls, they were still in the room! Thrashing wildly, choking, pain, where was—!

"Shh, Shawn, it's ok."

"Calm down kid, you're in the hospital."

"Spencer, Spencer, you're safe!"

"Shawn, relax, just let them take the tube out!"

The deafening noise was somehow comforting. On instinct Shawn relaxed enough for the doctors to remove the long tube snaked from his lungs. Gasping for air through his raspy throat, Shawn began to recognize the figures bending over him.

"Dad?" He croaked, before an oxygen mask was shoved over his mouth.

"Yeah kid, just breathe for a moment. You lost a lot of blood." Pushing the nurse's hand away, Shawn tried taking attendance again.

"Gus, Lassie..." Gaining strength as he realized who was missing. "Jules?" It was more of a plea than a shout of alarm. Had they failed afterall?

"I'm here Shawn, it's ok." Shawn turned his head to see the batterred but no worse for wear detective sitting in a wheelchair by his bedside. Relief overwhelmed him, so much so he didn't even bother tried to hide it from everyone else.

"How do you feel Shawn? You're on some serious medication." Gus asked, his concern incredibly obvious.

"Exactly like I've been beaten up, held captive for half a day, stabbed in the gut, and on serious pain meds." Shawn rattled off, his sore throat and fractured jaw not hindering in the least his big mouth. Gus punched him in the arm. "Ow!" A nurse made a noise of righteous indignation from the doorway, which Gus had the good sense to look sheepish about.

"Would you two knock it off?" Henry asked irritably, his agitation and frayed nerves evident. He cast a casual glance at Juliet, one so sneaky Shawn nearly missed it, before backtracking to the door. "I'm going to get some coffee. Care to join me Lassiter?" Lassie looked extremely eager to exit the intimate scene. Watching their retreating backs with a puzzled expression, Gus turned back to the injured pair where his face instantly turned to that of understanding.

"Ohh... uh, I've got to go do that... thing." He said as he backed away with a thumb pointing over his shoulder. Shawn nodded with a small smile.

"Real smooth buddy." Stifling awkward silence filled Gus' absense. Shawn clenched and unclenched his hands, unused to his low levels of blood.

If there was one thing about Juliet Shawn was certain of, it was how good she was at running away from committment, specifically concerning him. There was a high likelihood she'd want to forget everything they went through in that cell. Shawn was almost positive he would start crying if that was how this whole emotional rollercoaster ended. What he needed was confirmation. But no one could blame him if he tried to postpone that moment for as long a possible, right?

"How are you?" Pretty boring way to start, but it would do. Juliet looked up as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Apparrently I passed out in the waiting room," Shawn let out a strangled cry of alarm. "It was fine! I was just exhausted. While I was out the Carlton had me admitted. The doctors set my arm and put it in a cast," She shifted so the sling was obvious, "And wrapped up my torso to keep my fracture in line. The swelling on my face should be ok in a day or two. I'll have a week paid leave according to the Chief once I'm released, and then some time stuck on desk duty."

"Goo—ah, AH!" Shawn brought his hand up to his face as a jolt of pain corsed through his jaw.

"Careful!" Juliet scolded, grabbing his hand and bringing it away from the tender bone. "You have a small fracture. They say you're very lucky, you could have needed your jaw wired shut. Instead you'll just take pain killers and drink milkshakes. Lassiter was very disappointed." She said with a smirk. Shawn smiled, then looked down at their still joined hands. He frowned. He really did need an answer. Better be quick and concise then.

"Jules, we kissed." She blinked in confusion.

"Um... yes?"

"Did you mean it?" Understanding shone on her face.

"Shawn," He closed his eyes. Perhaps that would make it less painful. "I did say you were adorably insecure. Yes." Shawn shot upright then groaned as the action pulled on his gut. Juliet stood up from her wheelchair and pushed him back down against the bed. "Stitches." She said with the air of a longsuffering mother. Straigtening up, Juliet looked him striaght in the eye. "Yes, I meant it." Her voice softened and her free hand drifted up to run through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. His eyelids fell instantly at her touch. "I'm not even sure there was a time when I didn't."

Shawn was pretty sure his brain was about to implode. Brain damage seemed the only plausible explanation at this point. Oh well, he was going to carry this hallucination as far as it would go.

"You love me?" The hopefulness in his voice would usually make Shawn backtrack instantly. Juliet tried to hide her grin by looking at the floor.

"Lets not get carried away." OK, Shawn was definitely not crazy. "Why don't we wait a while for that admission. We could get started though. I never pictured hospital jello as great first date material but we could give it a try." She looked back up, and the first hint of shyness played in her eyes. Shawn beamed with genuine joy and the shadows dissapeared.

"Wont be nearly as charming." He said, gesturing to his useless jaw. Jules sat back down in her wheelchair another smirk forming as realization struck her.

"You're not going to be able to talk much. This could possibly be the best date in human history." Shawn smacked her good arm playfully. Jules calmly took his hand and bent one of his fingers back making him cry out like a little girl. Another nurse squeaked in shock as she looked in on them but Juliet paid her no mind. Growing up in a house full of brothers, she knew how to fight back just enough. Releasing him with an air of indifference, she propped her chin up on her fist. Shawn rubbed the poor digit with a frown.

"Whole hospital'll think I have an abusive family."

"They'll be right." But the sparkle in her eye as she picked up a spoonful of jello told another story entirely...


	8. Obviously

The apartment was surprisingly clean Juliet noticed. Sure it was cluttered with random 80's paraphernalia, but you could see the floor and most of the table tops. She fidgeted on the couch some more. Once again she noted how much she hated waiting. Juliet looked around Shawn's new place, completely at a loss. Well, she said new place, she meant his new dirt cheap living quarters that he would eventually craft into his ultimate fantasy apartment. So far it looked like a tiny storage area with furniture and posters on the walls. He'd already partitioned off a kitchen area, complete with hot-plate and sink, near the bathroom. That was where he was now, probably getting drinks before their big talk.

Well, at least Juliet assumed it was big. He was acting very un-Shawn-like, had been for a week or so now but this was the weirdest yet:

**He called her cell at half past ten with a tremor in his voice asking her to come over for dinner as soon as she got off work. When she asked if he was ok, Shawn had insisted he was fine, said goodbye and cut her off. Jules had been tempted to visit on her lunch break to demand answers but seeing as they were so busy and he'd said everything was ok...**

**After a hazy afternoon of worrying and neurotic obsessing, she'd somehow ended up outside his door, anxiously brushing imaginary lint off her new deep blue top and patting her jeans before knocking. The door opened instantly, which wasn't unusual in the slightest, revealing a very fit looking Shawn. Juliet's eyes had drifted over his excellent choice of jeans (which probably were from a thrift store and would never look sexy on anyone but Shawn) and the open green striped button-up and the black t-shirt underneath it. Once she'd returned to his face, Jules had been startled by the incredibly serious expression he wore in place of his normal light-hearted one. Biting her bottom lip, she'd decided to act as if nothing was wrong.**

**"Hey babe," Juliet would have winced at the corny endearment had she not been keeping the façade up. He gave a half-hearted smile as she placed a quick kiss to his lips. She'd then swiftly side-stepped him and entered the apartment. He replied with a somber 'hey' and followed her into the living room area. Mostly for something to diffuse the awkwardness, Jules had plopped onto the sofa, spread her arms along it's back, and looked invitingly up at him.**

**"Should we pop some corn and a terrible movie in the DVD player?" Shawn had immediately opened his mouth to respond to the deliberate odd word placement, but seemed to restrain himself at the last moment.**

**"We need to talk." Juliet had tensed at the inevitable sentence. No one wanted to hear **_**that**_** from their partner. Taking a deep breath, she'd brought her hands to rest on her knees and watched them carefully.**

**"OK." Shawn's mouth had opened, worked silently for a minute, before he finally responded. She braced herself for the imminent break up speech.**

**"...I'm going to get some drinks." When Jules had lifted her head to stare at him he was already rushing away.**

Which left her here. Waiting.

He was obviously breaking up with her. It'd only been 4 months since their time underground. About 3 months of actual dating. Discounting nights at home making fun of outrageous 80's movies and all times with Gus present, that made 5 dates.

And Shawn had not said he loved her.

Neither had she, but that was because of him. Any time Juliet felt like she could say it, the moment she opened her mouth Shawn would tense and get a very sad look in his eyes.

Shawn was a very passionate person. It was why he would stay up all night going over a case or how he and Gus were still friends after a life time of pranks. He tried to give 110% to everything he found deserved it. On the other hand, he was restless and flighty by nature as well. After they had had the inevitable fights (usually over dangerous situations and/or Shawn doing something stupid) Juliet would never be sure if he'd still be in Santa Barbara tomorrow. It was remarkable he lasted this long really.

The looks, the psychology, and the lack of those three little words: of course she got the message.

If only he had the courage to just do it.

"Here we are." Juliet was jolted from her thoughts as the man of her musings handed her a cold beer. As she took a generous drink, Shawn sat down on the sofa, angling himself so he faced her. When Juliet had finished, she remarked the conspicuous absence of his bottle.

"I have a feeling I wont be able to go through with this if I get my hands on alcohol." Looking down at the space between them, admiring the cushion if anyone asked, Juliet tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"You've already handled my beer, so I guess you'll have to reschedule."

"Jules." Maybe it was the nickname, maybe it was the strangled, pleading tone he used, but whatever it was it started to break her walls like only Shawn could. Still refusing to look at him, Jules turned her head slightly to conceal her watery eyes. But he would know, if not through the spirits then in the quavering of her voice.

"Can we skip the 'it's not you, it's me' and crying crap and go straight to the part where I get utterly drunk and beg you to take me back?"

"No." The steady and insistent way Shawn denied her made Juliet lift her head to face him against her will. With an equally steady hand, he brushed the lone tear that had escaped at the end of her desperate rant. Jules couldn't help leaning into his gentle fingers, no more than she could keep the buoyant feeling out of her voice.

"No?" Shawn's face had somehow gotten much closer, in that way that often happens when you get caught up in the moment. His hand skirted down her cheek to splay underneath her right ear. He was very close, and Juliet had high hopes for the next few minutes.

"No." He breathed out. "Because we're not breaking up. Well, I'm not, unless you're going to take this conversation in a totally different direction—"

"Shawn." Juliet whispered to refocus him.

"Right, sorry." He let out a puff of air that fluttered against her lips. He was apparently nervous. "What I've been trying to say is," Deep breath in, Shawn closed his eyes. "...I love you, Juliet. And I need—Mmphh!" He was rudely cut off by Juliet launching herself forward and jamming her lips against his.

For several blissful minutes, Shawn gave in to the fierce kiss. Jules was forcing him to lean backwards, and it was only when he felt the sofa cushion pressing into his back that he came to his senses. Placing his hands, which had drifted down to her waist for some reason, on her shoulders, he gently pushed her away. Juliet made a noise of protest and what on any other girl could be considered a pout. They were both breathing heavily, and it took Shawn a moment to speak.

"Wow Jules, I had no idea you were that desperate." She smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"What is wrong with you! What's with the whole attitude lately? Why didn't you just say it?" Shawn sighed and looked at the floor.

"Because that isn't the only thing I have to tell you." Juliet's eyes widened and Shawn doubled his grip on her shoulders. "I know where your mind's going, and I guarantee you're wrong."

"Then what?"

"I'm not psychic."

There was a heavy silence. Jules had frozen, watching his eyes carefully for the spark of mischief they had to contain. Finding none, she pulled away quickly, forcing Shawn to release her (as she could have done at any time), to sit at the very end of his sofa. Shawn watched her through his lashes. Her mouth was open and her jaw was working slowly as if the words were running just out of reach. Finally she managed to get out one word. "Explain."

It stung, like a knife, and boy had Shawn experienced that enough...

"Alright. I'm not psychic. I'm more like a super-cop or something. My mother gave me a photographic memory and my dad... conditioned me, trained me, forced me to think like a detective. It all comes down to hats really, hats and cake. Damn that chocolate greatness..." Juliet made a frustrated noise in her throat, which Shawn interpreted as his cue to hurry the story along. He continued, his voice meek and deadpan. "I notice everything, I can recall anything in my head in a matter of seconds. It's impossible for me not to work out problems I find."

"How did it start?" Juliet demanded, and Shawn found it a good sign she'd moved to full sentences.

"It's all Lassie's fault of course. I saw something on the news about stolen stereos or whatever and knew the man being interviewed was the culprit. He was a terrible liar, I have no idea how the police could have missed it. I, being the faithful citizen that I am, phoned in a tip. Next day I come by the headquarters to pick up my reward money that I rightly deserved and the next thing I know Lassie's interrogating me while having hair sex with his partner." Jules blinked, momentarily distracted by the description.

"'Hair sex'?"

"Yeah, the fondling of one's hair to elicit arousal in your partner." He recited. She stared at him a little longer until he conceded. "High school, we all drew up the standards in the locker room. Hung it on the wall. Good times..." Shawn pretended to reminisce to stave off any angry yelling that may be coming his way.

"And the psychic thing?" Jules asked in a slightly strangled voice. Quickly returning to the story, Shawn refocused.

"It was the only way out. They were convinced I was the guy's partner, Lassie started reading me my rights! It was pretend to be psychic or get locked in a cell where it looked like the convicts were just finishing making cellmate-gravy in the toilet! And you know I'm very particular about what comes near my nether-regions. Well, once I'd lied and proven how useful I could be there was no going back." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Jules' face looked tight like she was holding in her anger; but that was to be expected really. "You can arrest me now."

What surprised however was the soft press of her lips against his cheek. Shawn instinctively leaned into her touch, turning his head to claim her mouth in a gentle kiss. Once they broke apart he sent Jules the most puzzled look he could manage.

"Much as it would please Lassiter to finally arrest you, I don't think I could live with the cold case files on my conscience. You really care about what you do, Shawn, not the most common trait in the world. And you do your job fantastically: Murderers, rapists, arsonists, all of them would be running around Santa Barbara in your absence."

Juliet kissed the corner of his mouth quickly, and fixed him with a harsh glare when she pulled back. "I'm not mad about what you told the department, I'm mad that you didn't tell me. You're more remarkable now that I know it's all you, not spirits. How could I think less of you for lying to continue saving people? But do you know how much I could have helped if I'd known? You've been my best friend for years now, Shawn, my boyfriend for 3 months, and all this time you haven't let me in on what you do!" Shawn made the wise choice to look forlorn. Contemplating him seriously, Jules then announced "And for that... no sex tonight." He looked up suddenly, reminding herself vividly of a small boy protesting being grounded.

"That's cruel Jules! An entire 36 hours without sex?" She nodded. "But what if I make myself really sexy looking, I'll wear a leather jacket and everything!" Juliet smirked.

"I have more control than that. A jacket isn't enough to make me jump you like that," She snapped her fingers.

"Oh, you haven't seen what I can do with leather." Shawn said in a voice that made her seriously reconsider her pronouncement.

Damn it.


End file.
